yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Carnotaurus Rampage
Here is how the female Carnotaurus begins her rampage in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Meanwhile, the Carnotaurus begins searching for her baby starting with the backyard with a swimming pool. A boy woke up and ran to his parent's room. He could see it drinking the swimming pool, Minding her own business. Female Carnotaurus: (drinking the swimming pool) Boy: Mom! Dad! There's a dinosaur in our backyard! Mother: What's gotten into that boy? Father: Maybe it's in his dreams. Mother: And he left the light to the fish tank on. (turns the light off) Father: I think it's something in his closet. Mother: Maybe. Boy: Look! The kid's parents are looking out the window, the Carnotaurus stopped drinking. Boy: (taking pictures) The flash of the camera got into the Carnotaurus' eyes and gave a big roar. The Kid's Parents: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! The Carnotaurus ran off to find her baby, She couldn't find it anywhere. Meanwhile, the foals and children arrives the construction site of Radcliffe's zoo on the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy's AMC Pacer Car. Princess Flurry Heart: This is it! Princess Yuna: There it is. Armor Bride: And there's the baby Carnotaurus. Vanellope von Schweetz: Well spotted. Dipper Pines: Now, Let's get him out of here. Phineas Flynn: Right behind you, Dipper. Princess Skyla: (carrying the baby Carnotaurus into the Mystery Cart) He sure was heavy. Candy Chiu: So far, So good. Grenda: Now what? Snowdrop: How do we find the mother? Princess Yuna: Follow the screams. Let's go, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Right! Goofy: Wait up, Yuna! Dipper drove the Mystery Cart, Max drove the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy drives his car in reverse and turns to search for the mother Carnotaurus. In the city, the Carnotaurus was now on the rampage as everyone and everypony running for their lives. Female Carnotaurus: (searching for her baby and bites the signal light) Bus Driver: Incoming! Female Carnotaurus: (roars) The bus crashes into the traffic pole. The foals and children arrives and found the mother Carnotaurus. Nyx: There she is! Then, A giant ball was knocked over and rolled past the street. Dipper Pines: (drives closely) It won't come to us unless the infant can make a sound. Baby Carnotaurus: (about to wake up) Princess Twila: (to the baby Carnotaurus) Come on! Wake up! The female Carnotaurus sees her baby and Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: She knows. Scrappy-Doo: Step on it, Dipper! Dipper Pines: I'm trying, Scrappy! Gilbert Goof: Hurry, Uncle Goofy! Goofy: I'm trying, Gilbert! Dipper, Max and Goofy shifts into reverse and then floors it as the Carnotaurus chases them. Pacifica Northwest: Dipper! Slow down a little. Dipper Pines: Uh... I don't think so. The Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy's car has gone too fast. Dipper Pines: You say when, Yuna! Princess Yuna: We're almost at the docks! Female Carnotaurus: ROAR!!! Then at the harbor, Several police men and animal control men arrive, But they scatter away from the Carnotaurus. Female Carnotaurus: ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! The police men and animal control men drive away in reverse, Yuna and her friends went through. Baby Carnotaurus: (calls it's mother) Snowdrop: Don't worry, Little guy! We'll get you home soon! Princess Yuna: We made it! Starlight Glimmer: (through his binoculars) Here come the kids now! Ford Pines: You can do it, Dipper! Yuna and her friends reach the harbor, Dipper stops the Mystery Cart, Max stops the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy stops his car and place the infant into the boat. Princess Yuna: Here we go. Armor Bride: I've got the infant into the boat! The Journals glows as a warning. Grenda: Here goes nothing! Mabel Pines: Where's the mother Carnotaurus? Is she still behind us?! The female Carnotaurus bust in and found the boat. So, She came to the docks. Princess Flurry Heart: There's the mother Carnotaurus! Princess Yuna: Hide! Bart Simpson: Right behind you! The foals hide from the mother Carnotaurus. Radcliffe searched for the baby. Svengallop wants the Journals so badly to free the Nightmare Family and Bill from Tartarus. Then, Stanley signaled the Maximals for help. Radcliffe: What have you done with it?! I want that infant! (hears a infant calling it's mother) Huh?! Wha?! Svengallop: I want the JOURNALS! Come back here! Radcliffe found the infant Carnotaurus, Even Svengallop was after the foals and children. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225